Golden Goddesses
The Golden Goddesses is a recurring group in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The most powerful creatures in the myths and folklore of The Legend of Zelda, these Deities created the world and all the realms it holds, as well as all life forms and the spirit of law that all living creatures were to obey. The Golden Goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, are portrayed in most retellings of the legend as three beautiful women with enormous powers who reside in the heavens. Upon departure from Hyrule, they left the Triforce, the essence of their power, behind. Several items named after the Golden Goddesses are found throughout the series; The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time feature the magical spells Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love, bestowed upon Link by Great Fairies of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker feature the Pearls of the Goddesses needed to raise the Tower of the Gods from the depths of the Great Sea, each named after one of the goddesses. In Skyward Sword, Link searches for the three Sacred Flames to power up the Goddess Sword. Link requires the use of Goddess's Harp songs acquired at the Isle of Songs to find the Sacred Flames. The three Oracles of the lands of Labrynna and Holodrum in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons—Din, Farore, and Nayru, respectively the Oracles of Seasons, Secrets, and Ages—were named after the goddesses, but are not implied to be the same characters. The Light Spirits of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and by association, their respective springs and the provinces in which their springs are found, and the Three Dragons from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, share the names of the Golden Goddesses; El'din' for Din, Faro'n for Farore, and La'nayru for Nayru. Statues dedicated to the Goddesses appear in the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle. They are depicted as dancing women surrounding the Triforce. Goddesses Din According to the Great Deku Tree, Din, "with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth." Din, the Goddess of Power, formed the terrain of Hyrule. She is closely associated with the Triforce of Power. Farore Farore, "with her rich soul, created all the living inhabitants in the world to uphold the law." She is the goddess of all life. Farore is associated with the Triforce of Courage. Nayru Nayru is the goddess who "poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world." She is revered for creating the laws and physics of the universe that keep it in order. As the goddess of wisdom, she is associated with the Triforce of Wisdom. See also * Oracles ja:黄金の三大神 Category:Groups Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters Category:Fairies